<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birth of Venus by Jerge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153498">Birth of Venus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerge/pseuds/Jerge'>Jerge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drug Use, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerge/pseuds/Jerge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dokuga and Kai do acid and enjoy a trip together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dokuga/Kai (Dorohedoro)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birth of Venus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dokuga curls into him and never wants to leave. Kai's body is large and solid against him and Dokuga fits like a piece of a puzzle. He feels like he's made to be pressed up against Kai's body.</p>
<p>Kai's running his fingers through his hair, over and over again. He tugs softly at the hairs on the nape of his neck before trailing his fingers up and through, ruffling his hair upwards. It makes Dokuga's body tingle.</p>
<p>"Look at me," Kai says and it's not said in that hard voice he uses when it's a command. He says it like he wants to see Dokuga, genuinely and with a soft but firm tone. He angles Dokuga's head back and they look each other in the eyes.</p>
<p>Dokuga is absorbed, totally lost in the black of his dilated pupils. He swears he can see the hills and valleys in Kai's dark irises, watching them pop at him. Everything feels so much more clear and vibrant, like his eyes have been renewed. </p>
<p>He grins, lifting a hand from Kai's back to his face. His hand feels heavy as he runs his fingertips from along his eyebrows, down the side of his face, cheek, before planting firmly onto his lips. He leans forward and kisses him, pulling his hand away and moans soft and small at the way Kai holds him tight.</p>
<p>Dokuga can hear the music they put on swelling into a chorus and he feels their bodies swell into each other. He breathes in, Kai exhales. He leans back, Kai leans forward. He feels totally in sync.</p>
<p>Kai breathes him in, moving his head so his nose is pressed into his hair, before he rumbles in a soft, deep voice, "Are you feeling it?"</p>
<p>Kai has never been the type to be soft. All his movements have always been firm, hard and sharp, always in control. But when he speaks again, saying, "How are you feeling?" Dokuga can feel the hidden side of Kai melt into him.</p>
<p>Lost. Small. Insecure.</p>
<p>Without Dokuga, would Kai know where to go? </p>
<p>Despite his large body and intimidating height, he can feel the small heart inside his chest and the way it aches for control. Something to prove that he's not just a single person in the sea of people in the world.</p>
<p>He can feel the struggle even without having to speak; this quiet, radiating aura of sensitivity that Dokuga has never seen or felt before. He wonders if this will be the only time he connects with it and when their trip ends, so will his understanding of the hidden intricacies inside Kai.</p>
<p>"I feel great," he replies and slowly moves a heavy hand to hold onto Kai's jaw and angle him so that they can look at each other again, "I… I can feel you. Can you feel me?"</p>
<p>Kai looks at him with hazy, confused eyes before he nods the slightest nod.</p>
<p>They stay like that for a long moment. The song finishes, another starts and ends, and a third is halfway through before Kai starts to shift. He moves Dokuga onto his back and trails his hands over his chest, smiling in a way that Dokuga has never seen before.</p>
<p>Out of control and soft… tenderly almost.</p>
<p>He sits up suddenly, startling Kai, before he kisses him sharply on the lips. He falls back as suddenly as he got up and laughs at the dumbfounded face Kai has on. He holds his sides as he giggles, the most he's laughed in a long time. It hurts, a feeling that doesn't alarm Dokuga so much as reminds him of the importance of their time together now.</p>
<p>Kai joins him, letting out long bouts of laughter that sounds so new to him. Dokuga feels his head spin, totally overwhelmed by the person he's seeing now. A side of his boyfriend that no one but him will ever see. A privilege.</p>
<p>"I love you," he says through a fit, reaching over to rest a hand on Kai's.</p>
<p>He settles into a giggle, resting down onto the bed besides Dokuga. He presses his large body against Dokuga, wrapping his legs around his waist. He holds him close to him, nuzzling his hair. Kai's breathing settles and he toys a hand under his sweater, rubbing the soft hairs that are on Dokuga's stomach.</p>
<p>Dokuga sighs, a small whimper of a breath, because it feels good and he feels so content. This is what living in the moment must feel like, he thinks.</p>
<p>"I love you too, I think,"</p>
<p>Dokuga blinks, allowing his brain to slowly take that in. He's heard Kai praise him and call him sexy and even say things like never wanting Dokuga to leave… but he can't remember an instance where Kai has ever said he loved him. He lies with him, enjoying the way it feels to have Kai rub his stomach and lets the thought stew in him for a while. He feels warm, happy and confused at the same time.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" He finally asks.</p>
<p>Kai hums, "...I think I love you." When Dokuga doesn't respond, he adds on with a mumbled, "Never felt like this before with anyone."</p>
<p>He feels himself grow warm, a vibrating, fuzzy sort of feeling filling his heart. These are the most words he thinks he's ever heard Kai speak at once. He nuzzles against Kai's chest and presses his ear against his heart, listening for his heartbeat. Kai's heart is beating hard and fast in his chest and Dokuga reflects that his is as well and he finds himself following the rhythm and flow.</p>
<p>He doesn't even feel the need to speak anymore, letting the music fade from his attention and letting himself focus entirely on the way Kai's heart beats a song of its own. He really loves him and the feeling fills his body with warm blood, flowing love, sweet sugary dedication and passion.</p>
<p>He hopes tonight never ends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>